ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Victory/Merchandise
Here's are the sets of Ultraman Victory that sold according to toy series. Ultra Hero 500 * Ultraman Victory (Ultra Hero 500, 2014) **Release Date: June 29th, 2013 **ID Number: 28 **Price: 540 Yen **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Material: PVC The first Ultraman Victory figure is made as an Ultra Hero 500, sporting 3 points of articulation. This figure is released and also available along with DX Victory Lancer. * Ultraman Victory Knight (Ultra Hero 500, 2014) **Release Date: TBA **ID Number: 34 **Price: ¥480 **Age recommendation: 3 years and up Ultraman Victory Spark Doll on Bandai Official Shopping Site Ultra Change Series * Ultra Change Series Ultraman Victory (Ultra Change Series, 2014) **Release date: July 29th, 2014 **ID Number: 03 **Price: 3,500 Yen ***Shipping price: 3,780 Yen (Tax included) **Set contents: Ultraman Victory figure, EX Red King Knuckle, Eleking Tail, King Joe Launcher, Sadola Scissors, Gudon Whip, Manual instructions **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Material: ***Ultraman Victory figure and Sadola Scissors: PVC, POM, ABS ***EX Red King Knuckle, Eleking Tail, King Joe Launcher and Gudon Tail: ABS, PVC The third release of the Ultra Change Series (preceded Jean-Nine and Jean-Bot), this Ultraman Victory figure comes with several UlTrans part that can be used by putting on Victory's right arm. Ultra Change Series Ultraman Victory on Bandai Official Shopping Site Ultra Change Series Ultraman Victory 2.jpg Ultra Change Series Ultraman Victory 3.jpg Ultra Change Series Ultraman Victory 4.jpg Ultra Change Series Ultraman Victory 5.jpg Ultra Change Series Ultraman Victory 6.jpg Ultra Change Series Ultraman Victory 7.jpg Super Warrior of Light Series * Super Warrior of Light Series Ultraman Victory (Super Warrior of Light Series, 2014) **Release date: September 27rd, 2014 **Price: 1,500 Yen ***Shipping price: 1,620 Yen **Height: 17 cm **ID Number: 07 **Battery: 2 Button batteries (LR44) **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Material: ABS, PVC As part of the Super Warrior of Light Series, Ultraman Victory was released as the seventh figure. Like all toys from this series, his eyes and Color Timer shines and even had a Live Sign for the user to play with it as a Spark Doll. Super Warrior of Light Series Ultraman Victory on Bandai Shopping Site Super Warrior of Light Series Ultraman Victory 2.jpg Super Warrior of Light Series Ultraman Victory 3.jpg Ultra E.G. * Ultra-E.G. Ultraman Victory (Ultra-E.G. Series, 2014) **Release date: August 12, 2014 **Price: 900 Yen ***Shipping price: 972 Yen **Set content: Ultra-E.G. Ultraman victory Figure, Transformation manual **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Material: ABS, PVC As part of the Ultra-E.G. series, Victory was sold where he can convert into E.G. (Egg) Mode to A.T. (Attack) Mode. Ultra-E.G. Ultraman Victory on Bandai Shopping Site Ultra-E.G. Ultraman Victory 2.jpg Ultra-E.G. Ultraman Victory 3.jpg Ultra-E.G. Ultraman Victory 4.jpg Others * EX Red King Knuckle **Release date: July 15, 2014 **Price: 980 Yen ***Shipping price: 1,058 Yen **Length: 33 cm **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Material: PVC The same armament Victory equipped with when scanning EX Red King was sold as an inflatable punching glove. EX Red King Knuckle on Bandai Shopping Site EX Red King Knuckle 2.jpg EX Red King Knuckle 3.jpg Category:Merchandise